Gone
by dystopianfanatic
Summary: Amon and his equalists have wounded Korra. Now she is dieing. Is Mako prepared to deal with this. Wow. That's a really bad summary. Just read please.
1. Chapter 1

Death is supposed to be blissful. It's supposed to be dramatic and heart breaking. It's supposed to be easy, and accepted when it's this close. Your supposed to welcome it, like a new adventure. That's how it is in the stories anyway.

But it's not. And you're life doesn't flash before your eyes. Your mind doesn't focus on the blood that pools at you're side. There is no bliss. There is no acceptance. There isn't even pain. There is only that horrible realization that you are going to die. That, that unknown far off concept that you have never thought about is suddenly sufficiently real. It is that awful type of real that you could never avoid, that builds in your chest with speed and velocity. Everything realized, unknown and horrifying.

And there is that one voice begging you not to go. There is that single beautiful voice that is trying to convince you that everything's going to be all right. That tells you to hold on and not to go, telling you that you can't leave everyone behind. But all you can do is think about how wrong that voice is, how it's to late and god you wish you could stay. How much you wish you could stay with that voice forever.

"Mako?" and her voice is weak and fragile in the way she would have thought to look down upon. But she doesn't have the strength for anything else.

"Korra? Korra listen to me! Stay with me!" And there it is again, that plea that she wish's she could listen too.

She feels the tears fall down her cheeks "I'm scared."

"You don't need to be scared! You're not going to die! Do you hear me! You're staying right here with me and everybody else. You can't-" his own sob cuts him off in mid sentence, and Korra can feel his tear falling on her cheek as they mix with hers.

"Hey you know what?" She laughs.

He sniffs and looks into her dropping watered eyes "what?"

"I think," she mutters as her eyes close and she laughs again "I think I'm in love with you"

"I love you too," he whispers.

She smiles but only for a moment because she is reminded of everything that has happened in the last ten minutes. "I don't want to leave" she feels tears come faster both his and hers. "I just want to stay, with you. I don't." She takes a deep breath and her eyes open fully and she stares up at his. "I don't know what's going to happen to me. I mean I guess I'm going to the spirit world right? But no one really knows that for sure and what if it isn't? Then what? What if I just simply stop existing? What if I end up in someplace like hell? What if I have to sit there and do nothing? I don't think I would be very good at that. And even if I do go to the spirit world what will happen to me? What exactly do people do there anyway? And then I guess I'll have to be the new avatar's mentor. And I don't know if I can do that! I mean I never truly got in contact with Aang and what if the new avatar is the same? What if s/he doesn't discover how to get in touch with me until their _older _then me. And I don't think I could ever mentor anyone. Not really. Oh Mako I'm just so terrified. Because I really. Don't. Want. To. Die."

And he just looks at her and she watches as he tries to swallow the lump in his throat. "But" he whispers, "you're not going too."

"Mako-"

"No! You can't leave me like this! Death is not an option! You can't give up! You _never_ give up! You're to insanely stubborn and hotheaded to ever give up! You're the Avatar remember? You don't back down! You fight! Even when you know it's hopeless you keep going! You don't listen to what anyone else says you just do what you want too! You don't listen to logic! You defy it! You drive the sense in this world running with its tail tucked between it legs simply because you can. Because that's who you are!" he is practically yelling at her, his eyes are red from the crying and his voice cracks when he whispers once again "You can't give up."

"I'm not ready," she breathes.

"I know." He clutches her hands to his chest "I know, so stay."

She nods her head and he thinks she understands "You'll find the next one right?"

"What?"

"The new avatar. You'll find him or her? Even if s/he really isn't related to me at all you'll find the new avatar."

He smiles tears in his eyes "that's ridicules I'll be an old man by the time the new avatar is born"

"I'm sorry" and then there is silence.

* * *

"Korra?" he looks at her face. Her sapphire eyes are still open. But they aren't the ones he loves. The ones filled with light and energy and depth. The ones that brim with overflowing joy and anticipation. They're just empty "KORRA!"

And he is sobbing. Really truly utterly and completely sobbing. "NO!" he chokes in a yell as he falls on to the ground beside her. Still clutching her limp hands close in him, as his sobs shake his whole body. Because there's just so much he never said or did.

And it his chest hurts. And his head, and his arms and his stomach and everything about him aches. The only thing that's real are the hands that he his gripping so tightly in his own. The hands that are slowly growing colder, that are lifeless and only hold the memory of Korra, And I guess Somewhere in the back of his mind he can hear the hurried footsteps of the people these hands may have called family. And he can just make out the feminine scream that must have come from Asami. Along with the shocked gasping noise that Lin makes, Tenzins muffled sob and his own brother's panicked whimper.

He knows that Tenzin's trying to talk to him but he can't hear anything. And Korra's hands are cold in his despite the fact that he keeps his warm ones around them while the sobs grow harder. So hard that he can barely register his little brothers hand on his shou lder. And he can hear Bolin telling him to let go. But he doesn't want to let go. He isn't ready. So he doesn't and he can feel Bolin shaking him harder and Mako thinks he's yelling at him now.

But it doesn't matter anymore.

None of it matters.

Because

She

Is

Gone.

* * *

**A/N- Ok so this is my first fan fiction or whatever. So yeah. I guess review? yes? no? maybe? I guess I'll sort of continue this story if A-Someone asks me too (so ask) B- I get enough views or whatever or C- if I just feel like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Life is cruel. There's nothing else to it. It gives you the best kind of hope and happiness only to snatch everything away. Leaving you so unbearably broken that you can barely get up in the morning. So shattered that all you can do is sit and think about what drove you into this madness. Simply because if you don't think about it then you'll be accepting it like everyone else is. You'll be that despicable person that has managed to burry his or her feelings deep inside so that they could move on.

Mako didn't want that. He didn't want to forget about Korra. He didn't want to stop remembering the light in her sapphire blue eyes or how her smile was always wider then it needed to be. He only wanted to forget the blood, and that terrible fear in her eyes as he tried to make her stay. But she didn't stay. She had left him. All alone. And that was the truth.

"Mako?" It's Bolin, he can tell his little brothers worried about him but frankly Mako could care less right now.

"Aw come on bro!" Bolin frowns as he walks into Mako's room, "You need to stop this!"

He stays silent, and shifts his gaze from Bolin to the window. "You need to get ready, Korra's funeral is in an hour" Mako flinches.

"What you don't want me to say it now?" He doesn't answer he just keeps looking out the window "She's dead Mako, nothing is going to change that."

He can see the arena from his room. Well what's left of it anyway, because just like him the arena is battered and broken all because of Amon.

"So that's it you're just going to ignore me? I loved her too you know, so stop acting like you're the only one who's affected by this!"

Except Bolin is choosing to move on. He's choosing to go on with life and not to dwell on the beautiful water tribe. Bolin is choosing to forget, so no Mako thinks his brother could not care as deeply for Korra as he did.

"Whatever," Bolin mutters as he leaves Mako on his own.

It's three hours before Mako makes his way to the Korra's gravestone.

The funeral party is long gone when he arrives at the old oak tree Korra's buried under. It's only him, the gravestone and the stench of newly pact soil. At first all he does is stare, stare at her beautiful name that is engraved on the dull gray stone signifying her death.

"Hey" he says dryly siting on the fresh soil.

"You'd probably make fun of me. For talking to tomb stone and all." He runs his hand over the cold granite. "I miss that you know? You making fun of me. I mean I never liked it at the time but I think I was asking for most of them."

"Asami and I broke up you know, bit late on that though aren't I." He runs his other hand through his hair. "I don't really know why I was ever with her in the first place. Well I mean I do…. but I" He chokes on his new tears that have made their way down his cheeks "I never loved her. You where right, about everything. It was always you, I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner."

"You know I've been thinking about you said to me." He breathes, "about finding the new avatar. I don't want to do it you know. But I'm going to anyway. I won't stop until I do, guess I'll teach the kid fire bending. Might as well right? I wonder if s/he will be anything like you. If s/he'll be just as impulsive and reckless as you are. "

"I have dreams about you. Sometimes they're just memories," He laughs, "like I think the other night I remembered that night we met. I was sort of a douche wasn't I? Yet for some reason you came back again. At first I thought it was because of Bolin, but wonder now if it was because of me. And I don't think you know how much I wish I could change about that first day."

He sighs "And then I have dreams about the conversations we never had. That's all that happens really, we just talk you know. Like how we used to. And for a moment I think that everything's fine and I forgot that you're gone. I just let myself get lost in those little conversations we never had and laugh as you go on about how Meelo managed to lead a turtle duck into the bathtub.

"But then I wake up and I realize you aren't there. And how I'm never going to hear that voice again. How I'll never get to see that ridicules smile on your face or watch you scream about how air is a stupid element only to watch you take it back." He sobs and leans into his forehead against the icy smooth stone "I just miss you so much."

He's still sobbing into her head stone when he feels something nudge him in the back. Naga. And Mako sniffs and smiles a bit as the polar bear dog whimpers and sits down next to him. Mako runs his fingers though her white fur coat. "You too huh girl?"

As if in agreement the polar bear dog barks sadly and lays her head on his lap.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, subscribed, or favorited my story. It really means a lot to me. **


End file.
